


Love It If We Made It

by glitteringhs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringhs/pseuds/glitteringhs
Summary: They stay pressed against each other for the rest of the night and as Shane lays awake at five in the morning, as he watches the sun slowly rise over LA through Ryan’s window, he can’t help but think that they’re so close, yet so far away.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so yay??? I would love some feedback. The title is from a song by The 1975.

Shane did not think it would go this far. Shane did not think that when he agreed to help a coworker he would have to lay on a cold concrete floor at three in the morning with an anxious Ryan rambling next to him. 

“Shane, you’re seriously telling me you didn’t hear that? We’re about to die.” The moonlight streams in from the cracked window, illuminating Ryan’s face as he speaks.

“Maybe if you could stop talking for one second I would be able to hear whatever noises you’re hearing.” He sighs, annoyance dripping from his words.

Ryan doesn’t respond, instead, he flips over so his back is towards Shane.

Earlier, during the day, Ryan had explained to him the “spooky” history of where they’re spending the night.

“The Randolph County Infirmary located in Winchester, Indiana is a location notorious for it’s paranormal activity. The site has been the setting for multiple deaths, from a farm fire in 1854, tragic accidents, to patient deaths. The location was used for a number of things, such as an orphanage, a homeless shelter, a mental asylum and a place to house tuberculosis patients.” Ryan reads in his infamous ‘unsolved’ voice.

“So this place has been through the ringer?” Shane cuts him off.

Ryan’s laugh echoes through the empty hallway they’re sitting in, “Yeah, pretty much.”

As the day slowly flows into the night, Ryan’s nerves steadily get worse. Even as Shane walks right behind him, telling stupid jokes, Ryan still shakes slightly with fear. They walk through the long hallways and into dark wards and eerie rooms and end up on the top floor.

“Alright, so, this is the attic. There are reports of people hearing footsteps and the sounds of children playing in here. Also, there is an account of someone being scratched on the neck in here.” Ryan states, pulling out the spirit box.

“Oh wow. I want some neck scratches! Let’s go ghouls!” 

Ryan laughs at that, appreciates that Shane is trying to ease his nerves.

After a very, very, useless spirit box session, Ryan announces that they’re done for the night and that they should set up their sleeping bags, so now, here they are, Shane’s irritation almost as intense as Ryan’s fear.

“Why do you have to be such a dick sometimes?” Ryan says into the darkness.

“I’m not being a dick. I’m tired and you’re imagining things.” Shane replies, tiredly.

“Yeah, whatever. I know you hate this and can’t wait to get out of here, so you can go home to Sara and complain about all the stupid shit I make you do.” Ryan tosses in his sleeping bag again.

Oh wow, now that catches Shane off guard. “Are you being serious right now?” he says as he sits up.

“Goodnight.” 

“No- You don’t just get to say goodnight after that. God, Ryan, you know I love doing this, even if I have to talk to thin air for you to get some type of proof. Sometimes I just, I don’t know, I just need some peace and quiet. I can’t keep you calm and keep myself sane for hours on end. The floor is cold and my sleeping bag is terrible and my back hurts and I’m sorry.” Shane speaks, voice softer than it was just a few moments ago.

“I’m sorry too. This place is just super creepy and I hate it and I wish we weren’t spending the night.” Ryan answers. 

Shane settles back into his sleeping bag, “Come here.” he says, voice bordering on a whisper.

Ryan moves over hesitantly, confused why Shane is calling him over. But what confuses him even more is when Shane drapes a hand over his waist, fingertips gently brushing against an exposed patch of skin. Ryan’s breath hitches and he stares at the ceiling, thinking of anything other than the circles that Shane is tracing on his hip right now. He thinks of the full moon outside, of the beautiful sunset he saw earlier, of the historic buildings they passed on the drive here, but his thoughts are cut off as Shane speaks, “Go to sleep, little guy.” and Ryan falls asleep almost instantly.

-

They don’t talk about it the next morning, even after Ryan untangles himself from Shane, even as Shane shoots him a small, private smile before they meet up with the crew. They don’t talk about it ever. But both of them are aware of the small shift of things between them. No one brings up the fact that there’s barely any night footage when the episode is released, no one acknowledges the gentle bump of knees or the soft touches exchanged between one another, and they’re okay with that.

-

Three weeks later, Shane and Sara break up. The news has everyone floating around the office wearily, not sure how to act with the two. Ryan approaches Shane at lunch, cautiously asking if he wants to go to Chipotle. Shane agrees and as soon as they sit down with their food, Ryan jumps straight into it. “Are you okay?” he asks softy.

Shane nods, smiling at him, “Yeah, Ry, it’s all good.”

“If, uh, you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Ryan questions, hesitantly.

“It just wasn’t working anymore. It’s been pretty shitty for the last couple of weeks, we were constantly picking fights with each other and we realized that neither of us were happy.” Shane sighs.

“I’m sorry, man. That sucks.” Ryan awkwardly claps his hand on Shane’s shoulder.

“It’s fine.” Shane answers.

It was fine, they were fine, until the week later.

-

Shane should’ve known better. Shane should’ve known not to take five tequila shots, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. It still seems like a good idea now, as his hand rests on Ryan’s thigh as Ryan rants about something to Steven, who’s sitting across from them with his arm resting on Andrew’s shoulders. As their conversation ends, Ryan looks over at Shane and smiles, “Hi.”

Shane grins. “Hey.”

“Do you think this place is haunted?” Ryan asks, looking around.

Shane wheezes, “No, because ghosts aren’t real.”

Ryan looks back at him, rolling his eyes but a moment later he lays his head on Shane’s shoulder. “Can you walk me home? I think my legs have turned to jelly.”

“Yeah. Let’s get you home, Bergara.” he agrees.

As they stumble out of the booth and say goodbye to their friends, Shane places a hand on Ryan’s lower back, attempting to guide him through the crowded bar. Shane wishes he could ignore the fact that Ryan immediately leaned back into his touch. 

They walked through the streets loudly, laughing and attempting to make actual conversation even though both of them were too drunk for that. As they climb the stairs to Ryan’s apartment, the pair try not to break any bones, which is especially hard for Shane. His long limbs are hard enough to maneuver when sober, so now everything is practically impossible. 

Ryan attempts to unlock the door, but struggles immensely. Eventually, he gets the key in and pushes the door open and Shane expects him to turn around and say goodnight, but instead, Ryan tugs him in through the doorway and presses their lips together. The kiss is messy and it’s so much but not enough all at once and Shane feels like he’s going to explode because it’s perfect for them. When they separate, Ryan opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Shane smiles, “Jesus, Ryan, you didn’t even take me out to dinner.” and suddenly they’re laughing so hard they can barely stand. The room is dark and Shane wonders how they look right now, two silhouettes in the darkness, clinging to each other as they double over in laughter. 

“Shut up, Shane. Take me to bed.” Ryan says as their laughter dies down.

Shane raises his eyebrows, “Take you to bed? Sorry to break it to you, but I think we’re a little too drunk for that.”

“You know what I mean.” Ryan replies, hitting Shane’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I do.” Shane mumbles and wraps his arm around Ryan’s waist, both of them stumbling towards the bedroom. He’s grateful that he helped Ryan move in a couple of months ago because if he hadn’t he’s pretty sure he would’ve walked Ryan into the closet instead of the bedroom. 

Eventually, after lots of kisses that were barely a brush of lips because they were both laughing a little too much, they make it to Ryan’s bedroom. Shane tries, really tries, to not watch Ryan strip off his clothes but he just can’t. They both climb into the bed in just shirts and boxers, sighing as they fall on to the mattress. Ryan tucks himself under Shane’s arm and rests his head on his chest. They lie in the darkness together, both of them slowly sobering up. The realization seeps into them as they realize that this is completely uncharted territory for both of them. “We’re still going to be friends right? I mean- the kissing is great but, um, are we still gonna be be friends?” Shane says, tripping over his words. He waits for Ryan’s response, anxiety flowing through him.

“We-We can talk about it in the morning, alright? Goodnight Shane.” Ryan says quickly, his response making Shane feel even worse.

“Goodnight, Ry.” Shane replies a few moments later.

They stay pressed against each other for the rest of the night and as Shane lays awake at five in the morning, as he watches the sun slowly rise over LA through Ryan’s window, he can’t help but think that they’re so close, yet so far away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane feels so overwhelmingly happy to have Ryan in his life. He’s intoxicated with joy over this friendship he has with Ryan, and suddenly he feels incredibly stupid to have risked this, this perfect constant in his life, over some feelings that he’d recently noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. hopefully the next chapter will come quicker. thanks to everyone who left kudos.

Shane stirs awake sometime around ten, feeling oddly comfortable despite being in a bed that isn’t his own. That feeling disappears quickly once he realizes that Ryan isn’t next to him and the whole apartment is silent. He gets up, feeling awkward for being in Ryan’s apartment without him, hastily pulling his jeans on. The nausea hits him rapidly and he runs to the bathroom, desperately not wanting to vomit on Ryan’s hardwood floor. Once he’s done puking his guts out, he fishes his phone out of his pocket with the intention of calling an Uber to take him home. He’s a bit surprised when he sees that he has a message from Ryan.

_Hey, idk if youre awake yet but i totally forgot i had plans with Jake this morning so my bad. There’s a key under the mat so it’d be great if you could lock up when you leave._

God, of course Ryan wants him out of his house, it’s weird for him to stay there by himself. Shane attempts to ignores the awful feeling in his chest as he types out a reply.

_It’s cool. I’ll see you at work on monday?_

Shane requests an Uber and goes home, grateful to feel terrible in his own space instead of someone else’s. He tries to avoid the fact that Ryan didn’t respond back to his message, mainly by nursing his hangover with shitty movies, tea, and lots of naps. He avoids thinking about how he’s going to have to deal with this on monday, with everybody asking how his weekend was and Ryan avoiding him. Shane feels so _empty?_ He can’t even describe it, but he basically wants to lay down and never get up, never deal with this whole “feelings for Ryan” situation, so that’s what he’s going to do, for now.

-

Shane thinks he’s good at disappearing from conversations. His height is the only thing that makes it difficult for him when he wants to get out of some awkward or boring discussion. Today, it’s much harder than usual. He’s listening to Steven talk about some new idea for Worth It and attempts to seem interested, but it’s just so hard to care about truffles and edible gold when you are dealing with an existential crisis. He manages to slip out of the conversation, claiming that he had to get some work for Ruining History done, leaving an oblivious Steven with Zach. Of course, with Shane’s amazing luck, he bumps into Ryan as he’s walking to his desk, literally. 

“Shit- sorry. I was in a rush and I didn’t even see you.” Shane says, stepping back from Ryan after they both regain their composure.

“Oh, you didn’t see me? Is that another joke about my height, Madej?” Ryan says, grinning as he finishes.

Shane feels a weight lift off his chest, glad that they’re joking around and not everything is horrible. “Always. I’m always making a joke about your height.” 

“Why were you in a rush, anyways?” 

“I was actually just trying to escape another one of Steven’s conversations about how much gold he eats.” Shane explains.

Ryan laughs, “Cut him some slack, I’m pretty sure all we talk about is near-death experiences and dead people. No wonder we always eat lunch alone.”

Shane laughs with him and after a few moments of bright smiles, they’re just admiring each other, taking in each other’s features as if this is the first time they’ve met, and Shane feels so overwhelmingly happy to have Ryan in his life. He’s intoxicated with joy over this friendship he has with Ryan, and suddenly he feels incredibly stupid to have risked this, this perfect constant in his life, over some feelings that he’d recently noticed. Sure, kissing Ryan is probably the greatest thing he’s ever experienced, but he wouldn’t ditch their entire friendship for it. Before Shane can say something stupid, Ryan clears his throat, “Well, I have to go. I promised Jen I would help her out with something. I’ll see you later though?”

“Don’t worry about it, I know it takes you a while to get to places because of your little legs.”

Ryan laughs at his response and flips him off, walking in the other direction. Shane is pretty satisfied with himself, that interaction could’ve gone a lot worse, and he hates that he has to hesitate or think twice when talking to his best friend, but that’s one of the rules when you make out with said best friend. He sits down at his desk and decides to get some work done, hoping it will distract him. Shockingly, Shane’s actually distracted by the time Ryan returns, so distracted that he doesn’t notice the way Ryan’s eyes linger far too long on the back of his head, so distracted he doesn’t even hear Ryan’s sigh and his retreating footsteps.

-

Shane gets home that night and does everything he possibly can to avoid the bottle of whiskey in the cupboard, he reads, he writes, he watches a sitcom on TV, but ultimately, he can’t escape his demons, and it just so happens that Jack Daniel’s is the demon today. It isn’t exactly a great idea to get hammered on a monday night, especially considering Shane has work tomorrow morning, but this doesn’t stop him. Shane proceeds to drink nearly half the bottle in five minutes, which is pretty impressive but also a bit embarrassing. It’s also kind of sad to get drunk by yourself, let alone on a monday. Shane feels like his life is falling apart so this doesn’t seem too bad considering the circumstances. He wonders what Ryan is up to, if he also feels like his world is crumbling around him, this somehow leads to Shane dialing Ryan’s number. He waits for what feels like an eternity, listens to the rings that seem much louder than they should be, and is shocked when Ryan doesn’t pick up. He decides to leave a voicemail.

“Hey-Hey Ry, it’s kinda rude of you not to answer me, especially since I’m losing my fucking mind right now.” Shane starts, with a slur to his words. “I was perfectly fine before friday, I was perfectly okay with everything in my life, b-but then you had to kiss me. Why did you kiss me Ryan? Now, I-I don’t even know what to do with myself! I’m feeling shit that I should not be feeling about my best friend, God, you’re my best friend, Ryan.” Shane can’t even remember why he called Ryan in the first place, but it’s alright, he’ll just keep rambling for now.

“You’re my best friend so I should not be thinking about your lips, or your-your stupid smile, or your damn hands that you ran through my hair that night. Do you hear me right now? You know I don’t talk like this, but I guess this is a one-time thing, only for you, little guy.” Shane sighs. “Whatever, I’m tired. I’ll see you tomorrow, if I even wake up. Love you.” He ends the call and stands up off the floor to get a glass of water, because sadly, the whiskey bottle is empty. After struggling to fill his cup with water, Shane makes it to the couch, spills half of his water on his lap, and passes out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane finds it hard to believe that Ryan can be so fucking beautiful, all the time. It never stops.

Shane wakes up to noise. Lots of noise. He can hear the car’s rushing by outside, the air conditioning unit humming, his phone ringing, and someone knocking way too loud on his front door. He groans and pushes himself up off the couch, ignoring his phone and heading to the door. Shane doesn’t expect his good old pal/best friend he totally has feelings for, Ryan Bergara, to be standing right there when the door swings open. “You look like shit, dude.” Ryan says.

“Thanks, buddy.” Shane turns and returns to the couch, not bothering to invite Ryan inside.

Ryan drops a bag onto the coffee table and sits next to Shane. “You realize that it’s noon, on a tuesday, and you’re sitting here hungover?”

Shane pauses, realizing that it is in fact noon on a tuesday and he should be at work right now. “Shit. I completely passed out.”

Ryan laughs and Shane swears his headache almost disappears because of how beautiful it sounds. It’s not the loud type of laugh that Shane usually pulls out of him, it’s quieter, merely a chuckle. “Yeah, I figured. I told the boss that you’re not feeling well. I also grabbed some chicken soup from olive garden if you’re hungry.” He grabs the soup from the bag and retrieves a spoon from Shane’s kitchen.

“Thank you.” Shane replies, sincerely. He really is so grateful for Ryan, who wouldn’t be? He covers for you so you don’t get fired and brings you chicken soup, not to mention the fact that he’s an amazing kisser with a great smile, but Shane doesn’t feel like getting into that right now. He reaches for the chicken soup and takes a sip, sighing contently afterwards. “When do you have to head back to work?”

“I took the rest of the day off.” Ryan says simply, turning the television on and absently channel surfing.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Shane mumbles, looking down into his soup.

Ryan shrugs, “After hearing that tragic voicemail last night, I kind of did.”

Before Shane can ask what he’s talking about, he’s hit in the face with the memory of calling Ryan and leaving a very, very embarrassing voicemail. “I’m so sorry, fuck. I was so drunk.” He plans on apologizing further, but he’s cut short when Ryan places his hand on his knee and Shane suddenly forgets what words are, or how to form them.

“Shane, seriously, don’t worry about it. Before anything else, I’m your best friend. Best friends are there for each other when they get blackout drunk on a monday and leave voicemails that consist of shit that is too hard to say when you’re sober.” He gives Shane a small smile and removes his hand from where it was resting on Shane’s knee. 

“Yeah.” He replies, unsure of what else to say. His knee feels hot, like the ghost of Ryan’s hand is burning into his skin. Lately, everything Ryan does leaves Shane feeling like he’s on fire, so it’s not a big deal. As he takes another sip of his soup, he hopes that even after all of this is over, he can still call Ryan his best friend.

-

After a few days of pretending that he’s recovering from a cold, Shane is so relieved that it’s friday. He wants to go home and lie in bed, catch up on some shows and try not to think about the fact that it’s been a week since he kissed Ryan. Unfortunately, he is unable to do this because Andrew dragged him into going out tonight with a few others. Ryan is part of their group tonight and Shane has promised to himself that he isn’t going to drink because when Shane drinks, he makes stupid decisions. 

Ryan arrives at Shane’s apartment later that night and Shane immediately loses his train of thought because Ryan looks _so good._ He’s wearing a dark pair of jeans and a navy-blue button up and the outfit isn’t even fashionably impressive but he pulls it off so well. The sleeves of the shirt are tight around Ryan’s biceps and Shane barely manages to hold himself back from reaching out to touch them.

“Ready to go?” Ryan breaks the silence.

Shane nods, “Yeah, let’s go.” He locks his front door and follows Ryan outside and to his car. During the short ride to the bar that Andrew chose, the conversation between them remains light, topics varying from Unsolved to Shane’s aunt in Illinois. 

“There’s no way that she has seven cats!” Ryan laughs as he parks into a tight spot across the street from the bar. 

Shane gets out of the car and stands at Ryan’s side, “When I went to visit her back in March, I swear she had seven cats, and those were just the ones I could see.” 

Ryan laughs so hard that he leans into Shane’s side and Shane can’t help but join him. When their laughter dies down, they cross the street and enter the cramped bar. “I can’t believe Andrew convinced us to come down to Hollywood boulevard.” Ryan says.

“Andrew does that, he has a way with words.” Quinta appears beside them.

They both greet her and try to spot the rest of the group, who have managed to grab a couple of seats in the corner of the packed bar. Steven is leaning against Andrew’s chest and Jen is sitting next to them. “Finally! I can stop third-wheeling!” Jen hugs everyone and decides to go get some cocktails and a coke for Shane. After sitting down, Shane takes in his surroundings. The tiny but well decorated room has red stools lined against the walls and the bar, along with red cushioning on the wall. Despite the number of lights hanging from the ceiling, it’s dark, apart from the bright jukebox against the wall that everybody is excited to use.

“I love the atmosphere in this place!” Quinta says, yelling so her voice can be heard amongst the buzzing chatter.

“I know right! Andrew always chooses the best places to get drinks.” Steven brags. 

Jen finally returns with the drinks and after that it seems like they don’t stop coming. Even though Shane hasn’t had a single drop of alcohol, he feels drunk. It could be from the vibes in this place, or it could be the fact that Ryan has been moving closer to him the whole night and now their stools are next to each other and Shane is pretty sure he could wrap his arm around Ryan’s waist and no one would notice. Ryan also keeps glancing at him, just small little looks that are accompanied with a lip bite or an intake of breath. Shane wishes he didn’t notice things like this, because every time Ryan catches his bottom lip between his teeth, Shane wishes he could be doing that for him.

When it becomes slightly too much, Shane decides to step out. “I’m going to get some air. I’ll be back.” He announces to his intoxicated group of friends. Andrew and Steven don’t even notice because like usual, they’re in their own little world which consists of making out every five minutes. Quinta and Jen merely wave him off, quickly going back to gossiping about people in the office. Ryan, however, stands from his stool. “I’ll come with you.”

After pushing through the sweaty crowd, they eventually make it outside. The street is somewhat empty, with a few people stumbling into their taxis and others simply strolling through the streets. “It feels like a different world in there.” Shane says.

Ryan nods, “Yeah, I feel like I entered an alternate reality or something.” The neon lights from the signs above them light up across his face and Shane finds it hard to believe that Ryan can be so fucking beautiful, all the time. It never stops. He’s beautiful when he’s just stepped off a six-hour flight and has sleep dripping from his features. He’s beautiful when he laughs too loud and annoys everyone else in the office. He’s beautiful when he’s been standing out in the rain for three hours, trying to find bigfoot. Shane doesn’t know what to do with himself half the time because he’s always distracted by Ryan. It’s like his brain and his heart are constantly chanting _ryanryanryan_ and he wishes he could hate it, be annoyed by it, but he loves it. 

Shane realizes he hasn’t answered Ryan yet and they’re having another one of those moments where they’re just admiring each other and frankly, Shane can’t take it anymore. He leans down and cups Ryan’s cheeks in his hands before kissing him. Once again, Shane feels like he’s on fire and this time, he cherishes it. This whole ‘Ryan doesn’t feel the same’ thing probably would’ve been easier for Shane to deal with if Ryan hadn’t leaned into his touch immediately. The kiss stays sweet, unlike the one they shared the week prior. When they separate, Shane rests his hands on Ryan’s hips and hopes to god that Ryan doesn’t punch him in the face or say “no homo.” 

“I thought you were never going to do that again.” Ryan says, grinning as his sentence comes to an end.

“Me too.” Shane replies and then they’re crashing together, desperate for more contact. 

After a few kisses that are way too indecent for their current setting, Shane wishes he could say that he wasn’t getting hard in the middle of the street, but Ryan’s hand has slipped under his shirt and is gently massaging his side. Shane breaks the kiss and grabs Ryan’s hand, eagerly pulling him to the car. “We need to go home. Now.”

“You didn’t even take me out to dinner.” Ryan replies, teasing Shane with the same words he used last week. 

Shane gets Ryan’s keys from his back pocket, purposely dragging out the task. “You’re right. I guess this’ll just have to wait until our first date.” 

“Ha! You wish we were that classy. Hurry up and drive us home.” Ryan says, climbing into the passenger seat. Shane happily obliges, reminding Ryan to text Steven that they’ve left. 

-

After an impossibly long drive, Shane finally arrives at his apartment complex and drags Ryan upstairs. When they finally tumble through the door, they waste no time getting their hands on each other. “You looked so fucking good tonight.” Shane mumbles into Ryan’s lips. 

“I was trying to look nice for you.” Ryan answers, running his hands through Shane’s hair as they make their way to the bedroom. Their clothes have been discarded throughout the apartment and Shane surprisingly doesn’t care about cleaning it up later. All he can focus on is Ryan’s hand pressing against the front of his jeans and the obscene words he’s whispering into Shane’s ear.

When they finally make it to bed, Shane sucks a few bruises into Ryan’s neck, occasionally letting his hands drift down to the hem of Ryan’s briefs, teasingly tracing the skin there. “Fuck- Shane, please.” Ryan gasps from underneath him and for once, Shane understands what he means.

-

Shane wakes up pleasantly the next morning, Ryan’s hair might be tickling his nose and could possibly be in his mouth, but Shane is happy that Ryan’s head is even on his chest right now. He manages to slide out of bed and pull some sweatpants on without waking the other man up and heads to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He hopes that his friends won’t give him or Ryan a hard time for leaving early, especially together. Ryan joins him in the kitchen as Shane puts the last bit of scrambled eggs onto a plate. “Good morning.” Ryan says, voice soft and full of sleep.

Shane smiles at him. “Morning, little guy.” They sit down at the table and eat together, discussing work. Shane wants to cry because it’s so domestic and so intimate and he never expected to share an experience like this with Ryan. Shane wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read or left kudos. The bar that they go to is actually a real place, it's called the Frolic Room in LA and it's super cool looking.


End file.
